Accidentally on Purpose
by nowyouseemenowyoudont
Summary: My response to Lune's 'Sesshoumaru's Pants Must DIE' Challenge. Kagome has had enough and is about to find out that sometimes frustration can wield extraordinary results.


Pristine. That was the most apt way to describe the aristocratic ice prince that watched the group from the perimeter of the pack. Of course, he was also arrogant, cold and a ruthless killer but pristine summed him up in Kagome's opinion.

After all, she knew no other being that could level an entire army in a white kimono and come out the other side looking cleaner than when he went in. She also knew of no other who managed to look menacing whilst wearing white. Surely a demonic prince of who-knows-where should be more suitably clothed, perhaps in a black cloak that he could swish whilst he stole damsels and such?

Apparently he had vetoed the cloak option. But the poke your eye out armour was pretty handy at keeping up his evil image.

She had also discovered, quite by accident, that he was just as pristine out of his clothes as he was in them. The baggy white material, she felt, was a heinous crime against woman-kind. It kept all that amazing toned muscle and ivory flesh from her perusal.

Damn it.

The first time, had been entirely innocent. Spotting him whilst he was in the hot spring she had found that she was unable to move as she watching him run the water over his rippling muscles. His collar bone that she simply wanted to run her tongue across, the smooth muscles of his lower abdomen, his strong thighs... she had a thing about strong thighs. And the demon lord possessed a pair of rock solid, oh so inviting ones.

Ah yes. She had developed an extreme yearning to molest his thighs with her eyes. Which probably wasn't the safest past time she could have found to absorb her spare time.

However, combine deranged teenage sexual frustration and Sesshoumaru in too much clothing and you reach Kagome's mindset. She was horny and those clothes _**had**_ to go.

Sesshoumaru settled into the hot springs, allowing the water to caress his poor strained muscles after a long day of slaying ignorant beasts that craved the trinket the Miko held.

He heard her creep 'stealthily' through the bushes, as she did every night, and take up her usual position hidden behind some foliage.

It seemed the Miko was stalking him. Not that he minded, if he had minded he would have killed her for daring to look upon his noble person. In fact, he found her eyes on his body quite an ego boost and he was becoming partial to the scent of her slight arousal.

He understood that eventually something would have to be done about the voyeuristic Miko; after all this pent up sexual frustration she was inflicted with was causing him some pointed problems of his own.

Shifting on the rock he rolled his eyes as his 'problem' made itself known again. Maybe he shouldn't have chosen a hot spring; the hot water really wasn't helping his problem.

He titled his head to one side when he realised that instead of sitting and watching, as she usually did, the Miko was moving. His brows knitted together in astonishment as he realised that she was running away.

Glancing around the hot spring and sniffing delicately his eyes widened in shock as he realised what had happened.

The little minx!

Sesshoumaru, completely indifferent at his nakedness, lunged from the hot springs and, darting between the trees, he tracked the scent of the little Miko down.

Stalking her with deadly accuracy, he smirked when she realised he was following; the small noise of shock and fear was endearing. She tripped on a protruding root and watched in horror as her precious cargo flew from her arms.

She and Sesshoumaru watched, stunned, as his hakama, haori et al sailed gracefully through the air and hit a boar Yokai straight in the face.

"Oh" Kagome muttered in shock. She had only been going to innocently hide the clothes back at camp so that he would be forced to walk into camp naked, she would quite like different angles on her favourite stalking victim.

The boar Yokai did not take to kindly to being used as a clothes receptacle and bucked it's head. The short tucks shredded Sesshoumaru's clothes before Kagome's very eyes and it leapt, snarling and grunting, for her.

Luckily for the fallen Miko a very naked Sesshoumaru jumped in the way of the attack. She salivated at the ass suddenly presented to her. Had any male ever had an ass such as that? Probably not, those levels of perfection were reserved solely for Sesshoumaru.

Her hands twitched at her sides. Sexual frustration was turning her into Miroku.

He dispatched the Yokai in a bored fashion and a shaky Kagome hauled herself to her feet. She dusted a leg of his hakama off her shoulder in panic. The pristine hakama and all his other clothes had gone to the clothing underworld. And it was all her fault.

"I'm sorry" she murmured almost silently

Without turning to face her Sesshoumaru's chilling voice asked "really?"

"Yes" she bit her lip

If Kagome had been privy to it, the smirk that had adorned his face then would surely have terrified her into running. As it was she had no inkling of what was happening until she had been pinned to a sturdy tree by the Taiyokai's hand whilst he rested his naked, still dripping, toned and apparently turned on body between her thighs.

She gulped.

"And, pray tell Miko, what will you be willing to do to repay this one for his losses"

The smirk he gave her made her heart rate speed up to an uncomfortable level, him grinding against her, made her heart speed up so much it was painful. It seemed sexual frustration really could be painful. Sesshoumaru bowed his head to trace the shell of her ear with his feather light tongue.

Oh yeah. She was suddenly perfectly willing to accept all faults as her own.

"Whatever you want"

Such magical words to a possessive beast.

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. This was purely for kicks and giggles, don't take it seriously it wasn't meant that way. Please review!


End file.
